


I remember you

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Friday the 13 - Fandom, Slashers - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW maybe, Other, freddy is a litgle snot nosed kid woth a lisp, jason is a baby who loves him mom, killer s/o, pamala is beautiful as usual, samara is not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Jason Voorhees is a camp counler at Camp Crystal lake. Him and his mom have lived in a cabin in the woods since he was a little kid. This summer feels like another good one. Until one of the kids turns up missing and he has to investigate, finding them and something else deep from his past...





	1. Chapter 1

Jason chuckled as the kids told spooky ghost stories around the camp fire, his little cousion samara sat beside him obviously not amused by the preteens' atemps to tell a spooky ghost story. " Okay okay, I have a shtory. " A little red headed roughian by the name of Mr. Freddy Krueger piped up " Ith about thith little kid who drowned back in the fiftethz! They were supper deformed from like, I dont know a fire or intheth (incest) something. But some kidth puthed them into the wivah and she drowned! Her parents killed themsethveth when they found out...but they never found the mother~ " He drawled with a sninnister smirk, wiggling his fingers amd leaning close to the fore like some vampire. The children obviously looked frightened, but samara was intreged. The little horror of a chiled continued on. " But a few yerth ago they found out the mother returned to kill the guyth who let them drown. And they CHOPPED her head off! " slicing his hand across his throat and leaning into a young child for effect " But thath not all...They thay that the kid came back from the dead...And taketh take one kid from their cabin they had ath a kid... " He says and chuckles " And burries them at the bottom of the lake... " Jason felt a little girl by the name of Nancy, a girl he picked on a lot. crying into his side. " Freddy go to your cabin. " He said furrowing his lack of eyebrows at the child.

He growled and stood " cabin 13 might wanna lock their doors~ " He whispered, laughing maniacally as the seven children from cabin 13 screamed and huddled together, Jason and another counsler trying to calm them down and get them back to their cabins. Poor things. Samara chuckled " I liked it~ " she said and tucked a lomg stramd of black flatened hair behind her ear " Go to bed Samara. " Jason said and ruffled her hair. She smacked his hand away, the moody 14 year old walking off to her cabin. He shook his head and got himself ready for bed. He slept for a while until...

" MR. VOORHEES!!! " Nancy shook him awake as the bell from the middle of camp started ringing " Mr. Voorhees, Mr. Voorhees! Freddy's gone! " Jason rubbed his eyes. Oh god. He probrolly did this to scare the kids. " Alrighty alrighty...Go on back to the middle of the camp, the others and I will be back. " he comforted her and stood up to get a shirt on. He walked down to the camp with the other counslers, Carrie, Mr. Kramer and Bubba, the others gathering around the children doing roll call to make sure no one else gone. They walked through the woods calling out freddy's name. Samara went along too, runnjng up to jason in her big white gown and jacket, saying she wanted to help. " I want to be a counsler here. Like you. " He looked around and sighed. " Yeah. Just dont get to close to the lake. " He said and she nodded, grabbing the flashlight and pointing it around " FREDDY YOU MORON STOP BEING A JERK! " she yelled. He shook his head and yelled for him again. Suddenly from the dark, way to close to the lake he heard samara " I FOUND HIM! " they ran over to her, seeing her on the dock standing next to Freddy, weilding a little knife in deep brown blood, panting with wide eyes and shivering, covered in water. " t-th-thththth-they t-t-t-tri-tri-tried to t-ttttake me! " He shounted and clutched the knife. The others were nervous for the well being of the child. Samara bit her lip and backed up, gulping. Jason leaned down " Hey, hey, calm down, its okay, let it do, they wont get you. " He said and pried the knife from his hands " anow come on, if anyones out here were gonna- " Suddenly a scream came from behind them as samara slipped. No. Was pulled into the water. She couldnt swim. Fuck she couldnt swim! He quickly took off his shirt and dove in. He managed to find her, she had already froze with shock. He didnt see what dragged her under but pulled her back up, onto the dock. Carrie started performing cpr and dragged himself up. She came to and held jason close. He panted gently and looked out onto the water seeing something dive down. He looked down and sighed " I think we have a wild animal in the water. We need to call the animal control. We keep the kids away from the lake. "

" alright Jason " Carrie said. Bubba and carrie took Samara and Freddy away back to the cabins. Jason looked out to the glowing water. He turned and walked back to camp. You stood on the other side of the lake, dripping wet as you stood behind the trees. Jason...

Jason...

You grip onto your machete and slowly make your way home. Jason...

You stumble through the leaves and over the rotten fallen wood. You walk to your old cabin and take a small picture of your old cabin mates out. There, the only one that wasnt crossed out with marker was the cute little boy with an eightball fraction holding your hand...Jason. Voorhees...


	2. Conformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets a face from the past

The next morning jason finnaly got the children out of their cabins and into mess hall, going to the office to grab a phone to call animal control. They came out a while later, talking to Mr. Kramer, the one who managed the place for now. Jason walked into the mess hall, ducking his head down when he walked through the hall, seeing his mother serving a nervous kid. She looked over and smiled wide " Oh Jason! " She saod and reached arou d for him. He walked around to help with serving " its strange, the only animals weve had in the lake were fish and the occasional beaver. And even those couldnt harm a child! " She said as she looked out to the little kids in the mess hall laughing and talking. She smiled longingly. " Oh, dear, I remember when you were that small! " She exclaimed and patted jason large arm. He laughed and hugged her placing a kiss on her head. " I know mom. I'm going to go eat, you get yourself something too, dont want your blood sugar to drop. " He said and she waved her hand " oh now go on. " she said. He walked to the table where the children sat. He could hear the children talking about last night. But, of course, Freddy was boasting about how he 'punched it back into the water.' To a few other brutes that caused trouble around here, despite how tramatized he seemed last night. He rolled his good eye and sat down, Samara behind him.  The counlers talked about he day but jason was quiet, per usual, but he had a reason. There was something crawling in the back of his brain. What he saw in the water...An alligator? No, it couldnt be. Alligators cant jump that high from the water. At least he hoped they didn't. And it was too small to be some kind of bear. Suddenly Carrie snapped him out of his thoughts. " Jason~ " She sing songed, extending the as and os. He turned to look at her and grunted. " Y-yeah? " He asked gently. " Its time to call roll. " She said with a smile. He nodded " yeah... " 

After they called role they split up what the kids wanted to do they went off to go to the kid's activities. The kids who usually swam were slightly disapointed about the section being crossed off. But most were too afraid anyways. That left Jason out for the day,  so he decided to go investigate. 

The people were packing up, the divers coming up from the water. " Did you find anything? " He asked one of them. " No but were going to look around on land for a bit, we think it might be some kind of python that some folks out here set out into the wild, we havent been able to find it in a month or so, so its probroly it. If you find it up at camp or in the cabins give us a call. " He said and handed him a card.  
Jason nodded and made a noise, signifying he understood, walking off back into the woods. 

He grabbed his walkie talkie to contact Carrie " Might be a snake. There going to check the perimeter but I'm going to go a little further. " he said into the little machine. " Roger that Voorhees. " She said in a crackly distorted tone the further they got away. He looked off to an old pathway woth rope across it. The old cabins. Theres a lot of rotted wood, a big snake would feel tight at home there. He walked over to it, stepping over the old, moldy rope and walking to the old cabins back from when he was a kid. He wondered what had become of them since that day...He shook it off and walked the path. 

He can see little visions of kids tunning around, swinging on the swing sets, playing tag or hacky sack. He smiled and walked around looking under logs and leaf piles. He graoned in frustration and looked to the cabins. Hm...He hoped he didnt fall through the floors. He walked over and opened a screen door, seeing the old bunk beds and rotted mattresses. He walked over, looking under beds and around rafters. Nothing.  He closed the door as he left it and walked to another cabin. He searched and searched, but no luck, but there was one last cabin left. Cabin thirteen. He smiled wide remembering all the good times he had in that cabin. He walked over to it, openind the door and looking around. There was a childs teddy bear on a bed, looking up at him with a big button eye, one missing. It reminded him of himself in a way. He walked over to the teddy bear and smiled, picking it up. It was a little damp and was picked at by moths but he wiped the bugs off and took out his rain poncho to wrap it up. He went inhis brain to remeber all he last saw in this little cabin. He remembered, and he got them all Charles, grace, Adimi, Hector...One name echoed in the back of his mind that he couldnt put a face to. S/o...

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside that made him perk up. He quickly went outside and looked around, seeing on top of the building was...You. Standing tall and sinister, a machete at your side, breathing shakily and hard in your chest. 

Jason... You jumped down making him scamper back.  You looked up at the boy who was now a big bulking man, feeling your chest flutter as you saw the eightball fractor he had. " S/o... " He said looking down at you. Well. Not you entirely. You had a hockey mask on. Old and scratched, hiding your face, but your big (color) eyes looked up at him,  unblinnking and mesmerized with him. You stood there fir a while until you noticed the wrapped up teddy bear in his arms. You pionted at it making him flinch slightly. He looked dosn to it and unwrapped it, holding it up. " This is yours? " He saw your hair was slightly drenched, as was the heavy jacket around your shoulders, the teddy bear was about the same. Must be yours. He handed it over and smiled. You took it and hugged it to your chest gently.

Suddenly something clicked in his brain. You werent dead. 

Well, at least it looked like you werent. 

Jason gulped " A-are you cold? " You looked up at him and a small shiver went over your arms. He slowly reached out to pull the heavy counslers coat from your shoulder. He unraveled his hoodie from his pack and handed it over to you. You stare at it and slip it over yourself, inhaling the scent of him. You stare back up at him woth broken and dark eyes. You slowly open your mouth to say something, only a small gurggle of noise erupting when Jason's walkie talkie went off " Hey, Jason, we need you down here, a kid broke his arm! " Carrie said from the little box. Jason looked down and answered " im on my- " He looked up to see you were gone....

" way... "


End file.
